


A Night During the GMG

by sheltie1987



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: After being kicked out of Sabertooth Yukino stays with Fairy Tail. She gets more than she thought she would.





	A Night During the GMG

**A Night During the GMG**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Fairy Tail at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: I had this idea after watching the episode when Yukino got kicked out of Sabertooth.**

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yukino looked around albeit a bit nervously. She didn’t think she’d be in this situation, granted she didn’t think she’d be booted out of Sabertooth. But she was, in the most humiliating way possible. After that she tried to offer her keys to her fellow celestial mage, but was turned down. Though was a bit grateful for that. She had no idea what to do and planned to stay the night then leave Crocus. That was until Natsu found her after causing trouble at her former guild. He then led her back to the hotel that Fairy Tail was staying at. When she asked why, he just smiled at her.

“It’s the right thing to do” he said nonchalantly.

This made Yukino blush since she had never received such kindness when she was in her former guild. While this complete stranger who barely knew a thing about her was being so nice to her just because.

Yukino was sitting on her bed in a room she was sharing with her fellow celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia.

“Shower is free if you want to use it” Lucy said as she was drying off her hair.

“I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me” Yukino said softly.

“There’s no need to thank us. We at Fairy Tail are always willing to help someone in need” Lucy said smiling.

Yukino felt a warmth in her chest hearing this. She then picked up her things she needed for a shower and headed out.

/Scene Break/

After a nice shower she came back dressed for bed.

“Ready for bed?” Lucy asked.

Yukino nodded.

“Good” Lucy said.

They said their goodnights then the lights went out. Yukino laid in bed trying to fall asleep, but wasn’t too sure she could since so much had happened to her just today. Her eyelids though got heavy and soon sleep took her. The stress of the day had caught up with her.

/Scene Break/

Yukino woke to sounds, sounds she wasn’t familiar with. They sounded like grunts and groans, but muffled in a way that she had to strain her ears even in the dark when her hearing should be more acute due to her lack of sight.

“Fuck, oh fuck, Natsu, fuck that feels so good” Lucy mewled softly, “I love your cock in my pussy.”

“Damnit Lucy, your pussy is fucking tight” Natsu growled softly, “you’re such a little slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes I am, but only for you. My pussy is only yours, Natsu” Lucy purred.

Yukino blinked, and blinked again. Natsu and Lucy were having sex, they were having sex and she was barely a foot away in the other bed. She at first thought she misheard, but as more sounds reached her ears she knew it was for real. It was also making her horny too, hearing the couple go at it. She didn’t get a lot of self-time while in Sabertooth and that piled up. She snuck a hand down and began to rub her pussy already feeling it damp.

“Natsu” Lucy hissed as she climaxed.

Unknown to Yukino Natsu's nose picked up her arousal and grinned. He then whispered into Lucy's ear.

“We’ve got a visitor” he said.

“Mmm, we should punish her” Lucy murmured.

“I love the way you think Luce” Natsu said smirking though he knew she couldn’t see it.

“This should be fun” Lucy said, “we haven’t had a threesome since Levy caught us.”

“Heh that was fun” Natsu commented.

“It sure was” Lucy said smirking as she remembered how she and her lover fucked the solid script mage so much so the girl wasn’t able to come to the guild a full day.

They stayed silent and Yukino frowned thinking that it was over. Little did she know that Natsu had snuck out of Lucy's bed and was creeping towards her. Lucy was also on the move too. They got at her in a well-timed assault that startled the former member of Sabertooth. It only worked due to how close dragon slayer and celestial mage were. Her mouth was covered by Lucy as Natsu got behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

“Aural voyeurs are punished” Lucy whispered to Yukino.

Yukino's eyes widened at this then a moan escaped her covered mouth as Natsu's hands groped her cloth-covered tits.

“She’s got some nice jugs Luce” Natsu commented.

“Hm, as good as mine?” Lucy asked in a conversational tone like it was the weather.

“Maybe, need to be more thorough” Natsu said with a smirk.

The night shirt Yukino was wearing was ripped to shreds and her bare chest exposed to Natsu's hands. She didn’t wear any bra to bed since that didn’t feel comfortable at all. He kneaded and caressed her twin globes and Yukino moaned and thrust her chest wanting more. Her nipples got hard in the process and Natsu's fingers twiddle them.

“She’s so responsive” Natsu commented.

“Hmm she is, I think she’ll make a good little whore for us” Lucy said grinning.

“Yeah, our own little whore” Natsu said nodding his head in agreement.

Yukino couldn’t believe what she was hearing and wanted to protest, but couldn’t with Lucy still covering her mouth and Natsu's hands doing wondrous things to her chest. It had been so long since she had any kind of pleasure.

Sabertooth wasn’t a fun guild. Sure it was damn strong, but that was it. It was a sour place and their guild master didn’t give much time to have personal space, especially for needs. She was sure that’s why Minerva was such a bitch a lot of the time. She just needed to get laid.

“Now then lets see what else you got” Lucy said.

She felt Lucy rip her panties off and was shocked again. Then moaned as she felt Lucy plunge three fingers into her aroused center. Lucy pumped her fingers in and out of her fellow celestial mage hard and fast and Yukino climaxed, her body shuddering as her cries were still muffled by Lucy’s hand.

“Well?” Natsu asked.

Lucy pulled her fingers out of Yukino and sucked them tasting her fellow celestial mage’s juices and found they were quite tasty. Different from Levy’s or Lisanna’s, but good all the same.

“She’s good to go, fuck her” Lucy said smirking.

Yukino's eyes widened hearing this as she was coming down from her high. She felt the bulbous head of Natsu's cock against her nether lips with Lucy help guiding him into position. She then felt him pierce her and her eyes widened. He was so thick, stretching her tight slick walls, then he kept going and going. She wanted to scream in pain and pleasure, but Lucy's hand was still over her mouth so anything she could do vocally would be muffled.

 _My god he’s not only thick, but big too_ Yukino thought, _he’s going to tear me apart for sure._

When he was fully inside he was cresting into her womb. The celestial mage had never felt so full before. She so wanted to cry out, but Lucy's hand was still on her mouth.

“Sorry, I know you want to cry out like the wanton whore you’ll become, but it don’t want to be heard” Lucy whispered to her, “but we can’t place up a spell to prevent sound from escaping since if we get in trouble we want our guild mates to come to our aid.”

A part of Yukino understood this, but the other part was so focused on what was stuffed in her quim. Then Natsu began to move and surges of pleasure rippled through her being, such glorious, amazing firework inducing pleasure that it boggled her mind to the max.

Natsu groaned as he thrust in and out Yukino's tight clam. She was so tight, squeezing him, wanting to milk him of his seed. But he wasn’t going to give it up to her that easily.

“So how does she feel Natsu?” Lucy asked like she was talking about the weather.

“She’s so tight, and feels so good” Natsu growled.

“Really” Lucy said as a grin flashed on her face. One of her hand trailed down and found Yukino's clit and began rub it between her thumb and index finger.

Yukino moaned loudly into Lucy's hand as she climaxed again. Natsu kept ramming in and out of her at a steady pace. His hand gently stroking her firm tummy. That action sent a fire into her. She didn't think her stomach would be an erogenous zone, but it was and it was driving her nuts. She wiggled and squirmed as Natsu's hand dancing across her abdomen.

Lucy was enjoying as her lover took another girl. That was something that excited her immensely. It was a turn on watching Natsu fuck other girls to pieces whether it was a one time thing or they join in. Of course Levy and Lisanna, two constants, were two of them then there was Mirajane who hopped into the fray whenever she got an itch, oh boy, now there was fun time at the bar. She’d never look at it the same way ever again. Cana was always fun though it was hard since the card mage drank as she got fucked and that was always difficult to pull off no matter how many times.

Then there was the time when Lucy got her ‘revenge’ on Sherry. Yes, having Natsu fuck that love obsessed girl to a billion pieces was simply amazing. Though the pièce de résistance was Lucy finding a magic spell that prevented Sherry from climaxing. Sherry was practically insane by the time Lucy felt ‘justice’ was served. Sherry exploded like fifty atom bombs as her juices erupted from her like nothing ever seen. She soaked everything as Natsu’s seed came out of her too. Sherry needed six months to fully recover and even then she was never the same. She always got mini-orgasm when near Lucy or Natsu.

And how could she forget that nice orgy with some of her female spirits. That event had them unable to go on jobs for a few days. God, watching Natsu fuck Aries as he held her horns was thrilling then skull fucking that bitch Aquarius was pussy tingling and then seeing Virgo get the domination she always asked for. There was a couple others and Lucy was sure she added to the list of after the games.

Yukino muffled out another cry as she climaxed for the third time of the night and a small part of her mind that wasn’t addled with ecstasy knew there’d be more of these before the night is through.

“Fuck, here it comes” Natsu growled.

Yukino's eyes widened as she felt a sure of molten hot liquid rush into her. But the pumping didn’t cease at all as it kept going and going driving her into another orgasm. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Lucy, who had removed her hand from her fellow celestial mage’s clit had moved up to the bouncing breasts. She gripped one of the soft globes feeling the hard nipple in her palm. The blond then licked Yukino's ear and began whispering into her ear.

“You love it, you love Natsu's throbbing cock filling you over and over again. Feeling his hot seed fill you up and leak out of your tight little twat. He’s going to fill you up over and over til you’re filled with nothing, but my Natsu's come. You’ll be addicted to it, soon you’ll want it in you whether your pussy or your mouth. He tastes delicious so spicy that it’ll sizzle on your tongue for days” Lucy said.

Yukino couldn’t believe how dirty Lucy was talking. She never thought she’d ever hear this.

The night went on as Yukino got fucked practically every way though keeping her mouth firmly clamped by Lucy's hand to prevent any noise. When done Yukino was so exhausted, so spent. Her abused pussy was leaking Natsu's seed in globs. Her mouth was tired and sore with the fire dragon slayer’s sticky come coating her face, neck, breasts and hair. It was so viscous. She got tucked in by Lucy then she and Natsu went to her bed to sleep. They still had the Grand Magic Games to win of course.

/Scene Break/

**_After the Grand Magic Games_ **

Yukino stood proudly with Lucy and Natsu, around her neck was a choker with a silver Fairy Tail emblem dangling from it. She had joined Fairy Tail after the games and Eclipse Gate. No one knew of her being Natsu and Lucy's whore except a few.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: Yes, there’s a possible sequel to this. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
